A Lost Twin
by Rhistix
Summary: SPOILER FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS! George's POV of when Fred dies at the battle of hogwarts Disclaimer: I own nothing AN This is based on a dream i had one night, but the dream was much more heartwrenching, it's my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh :


_A Lost Twin_

A nasty curse flies past my head, narrowly missing the one ear I had left,  
"Phew that was close, one ear being cursed off is bad enough, both is just taking the piss!"  
I retaliate by sending quite a nice crippling curse flying towards the death eater I'm currently duelling, hitting him square in the stomach, he instantly collapses to the ground unable to get up. Smirking at the wizard groaning in pain I turn to run and find another death eater who might be in need of some cursing  
Before I can get any distance a voice booms out, sounding as though it's right next to me. Voldemort is declaring that we have one hour to collect the dead and injured and he will be waiting for Harry in the Forbidden Forest.  
"I suppose I better go round up the family and see where everyone's got too"  
I start to make my way down the stairs to the bottom floor, it's surprisingly empty and quiet until I get to the first floor and see a steady flow of people carrying fallen friends down to the ground floor. I follow in their path but for some reason with each step my stomach starts to lurch, I feel sick, there's an apprehension somewhere inside of me that I can't explain, like I'm walking to my own funeral or something.  
Where's Fred got to? He'll be able to cheer me up, he always can, whenever I'm down or upset along Fred appears with the exact right thing to say to have me feeling my old self again. Then we go and do our twin act which can really wind people up, but we can't help it, he's my other half, we always know what the other's about to say, it's just the way it's always been and always will be. I'll have to tell him about that crippling curse, it could make a good joke for the shop, better go find him and see how he got on with the battle. I bet he took down 20 death eaters; he was always the stronger, braver twin, that's why I look up to him so much.  
I descend the stairs, but can't shake this feeling; I reach the bottom and see everyone moving towards the great hall so I follow. I reach the doors and look in, my blood runs cold and time seems to slow down. I see mum from behind, she's kneeling over a shape on the floor… a body, on the floor. She's sobbing and dad's stroking her back. I can see Percy and Ginny gripping each other tightly, tears streaming down their faces.  
I feel an agonising pain in my heart as I stumble towards them, they see me coming and dad turns round,  
"Oh George… George…I…It's…" He trails off unable to finish his sentence.  
"No" I croak, realising who must be lying on the floor, "No…No…NO!!" I yell, unable to believe what was running through my mind, but then I reach mum and as she sits up to look at me, clearing my view, I see his ginger hair and the ghost of a smile still etched upon his face, a face so familiar it's like looking in a mirror.  
"Fred…" My family try to console me, try to hug me but I push them away, nothing they can do or say could possibly help the pain I'm feeling right now. I sink to my knees at Fred's head while mum collapses once more onto his now still chest.  
I gaze down at my twin, feeling so empty, not quite able to believe that this true, it can't be, he can't be gone, it's always been Fred and George, it was always meant to be Fred and George. I keep expecting him to open his eyes and start laughing at all of us because we'd thought he'd gone. But I keep watching and he remains still.  
I'm vaguely aware of Ron and Hermione joining us but all I can concentrate on is the face below me, the face of the person I was closest too in the entire world and I suddenly realise that he's never coming back.  
The tears that refused to appear start cascading down my cheeks as I feel my heart breaking inside my chest. I struggle to breathe through the tears as I think about how my whole world has just been turned upside down. I feel as though a part of me has died with Fred and there's this empty space inside of me, it's not right, I don't feel whole, it's as though my very soul has been ripped in two. I will never get to see Fred's grin again, never get to hear him speak again, never get to talk with him or work with him ever again. We'd had our whole future mapped out, Weasley's Whizarding Wheezes was going to be a huge success, we'd run it together, Fred and George! But now it's just George, no more Fred, no more Gred and Forge. Who's going to look out for me now? Who's going to know exactly how I feel? Who's always going to know what the right thing to say is? Who's always going to be there for me? Who's always going to joke with me? Who's always going to know exactly what I'm thinking? Who's going to be Fred…  
It wasn't meant to be like this, it wasn't meant to turn out this way, we were supposed to live to be old and wrinkly and reminisce about "the good old days", we were meant to be there for each other always, to see each other grow, to watch each other start our own families, to help each other through the tough times and laugh through the good.  
But that will never happen now because I've lost my brother, my twin; my best friend. It's too much to bear as I collapse onto Fred's body, clutching onto him tightly and howling into his chest.


End file.
